Juntar las piezas
by Dear Chaos
Summary: Cuando escuchó la risa temblorosa, pero aún así increíblemente agradecida de George; vio como las últimas personas se iban retirando del lugar y se alejaban fuertemente apoyados los unos en los otros, intentando juntar los retazos de felicidad que les quedaban y aferrarse a ellos; Ron no pudo evitar pensar que sí, por primera vez, las cosas estaban mejorando para ellos.


**Disclaimer o descarga de responsabilidad:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo los pedí prestados momentáneamente para jugar.

 _ **N/A:**_ Wow, no se como apareció eso. Pero ayer estaba buscando algo en internet y vi como se le hacia una especie de post sobre la falta de respuesta ante lo que sucedió desde el final de la batalla de Hogwarts y el epilogó. Supongo que mi pobre kokoro dijo que era una injusticia, y bueno, esto se creó.

* * *

Ron miró sin ver como la escena se desplegaba frente a él. Todo sucedía tan rápido que su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesarlo de la misma manera en que sus ojos captaban cada mínimo detalle, no terminaba de comprender que la vida de su hermano se había extinguido solo unas horas antes.

Rememoro como hacía solo unos segundos habían logrado escapar por los pelos de morir quemados bajo las bestias del fuego maligno, todavía sentía los vestigios del ardiente humo en los pulmones y sus ojos seguían irritados por el mismo. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de sentir el alivio de salir con vida antes de que se enredaran en otro enfrentamiento, en ayuda de sus hermanos.

Sus hermanos... sus hermanos habían estado bromeando. Ron aún podía escuchar el eco de la inusual diversión en la voz de Percy, y la característica picardía incrédula en las réplicas de Fred. Estaban luchando espalda con espalda, como la _familia_ que eran.

Después de eso, todo se fue al infierno.

Mientras miraba a George gritando sobre el cuerpo de su gemelo, casi podía oír la explosión y los escombros cayendo. Ver como el pasillo se derrumbaba, y aplastaba a su hermano que aún tenía una risa en los labios. Sentía los brazos de Hermione impidiéndole correr hacía el lanzador del hechizo, la renuencia de Percy en dejar a Fred en medio el caos, los flujos de color de las maldiciones yendo de un lado a otro en el improvisado campo de batalla que se había vuelto el castillo, a Harry... a _Harry morir._

 _A_ ún sentado allí, en el Gran Salón, con el brazo de Hermione fuertemente agarrado a su cintura y escuchando los festejos por la victoria, podía sentirse a sí mismo ver a Hagrid regresar con el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo en los brazos. Ron había visto la falta de respuesta del adolescente, que no importara lo brusco que fuera el medio-gigante, no hacía ni una sola mueca. Y la paz... la tranquilidad que se encontraba en su rostro. Recordó como se le había helado la sangre, porque esa era la misma paz que había visto en la cara de Fred antes de correr hacia la casa de los gritos.

Se estremeció ligeramente

No importa cuanto se recordara a sí mismo que Harry estaba vivo, que respiraba, que no se había sumido en el mismo sueño eterno que los cadáveres que ahora yacían distribuidos a lo largo del Gran Salón, todavía estaba sumido en el terror de verlo en ese estado. No importaba cuantas palabras de consuelo Hermione le susurrara, el sentimiento permanecía adherido a su cuerpo, a su mente.

Terror de perder a quienes más apreciaba, terror de darse cuenta que la vida podía extinguirse en menos de un segundo y pronto se encontraría viendo cientos ojos vacíos como los de su hermano mientras se mantuviera allí.

Al entrar, había vislumbrado a Lavender, a Colin, a Remus, Tonks... y tantos rostros conocidos que su organismo se había revelado en su contra, de tal manera que se vio obligado a alejarse de la multitud para derramar el contenido de su estomago fuera de la habitación.

Desde entonces se había negado a mirar más allá de un punto fijo en suelo.

No muy lejos de dónde se encontraba, estaban los Malfoy. Los tres se abrazaban aliviados, luciendo muy incómodos. Ron pensó que sería por su participación en la batalla y, bueno, la mala sangre existente entre ellos y el bando victorioso.

No estaban tan alejados de la realidad, si no fuera por la conmoción que todavía se percibía en el aire (" _Habían ganado, la guerra se había terminado ¡Voldemort había caído!")_ y la propia apatía que reinaba sobre Ron ( _Ojos azules carentes de vida, una risa sin terminar colgando en el aire, sangre, escombros y... Merlín, los cuerpos de mortífagos y aliados desparramados como nada más que marionetas de cuerdas cortadas a lo largo de los terrenos de Hogwarts, como si no hubiesen luchado y vivido solo unos minutos antes de su paso por allí),_ ya se habrían abalanzado sobre ellos. Como lobos sedientos de sangre fresca.

Pero era tan difícil sentir rencor, al ver reflejado en sus ojos el mismo miedo y pesar que los que portaba Ron. Su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para buscar venganza en donde no la iba a encontrar, ellos no eran Rockwood. Percy ya se había encargado muy bien de hacer pagar al _bastardo._

Aún así, la desolación que lo embargaba era enorme. Haber sobrevivido nunca se había sentido como un castigo, hasta ahora. Mientras escuchaba los sollozos amargos de su madre sobre el cuerpo de Fred, no pudo evitar pensar en " _¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera logrado sacar del camino a Fred?" "¿Y si en vez de su hermano, los escombros hubieran aplastado a Ron? ¿Su madre lloraría con el mismo dolor, o no notaria su ausencia hasta ver su cuerpo entre los montones agrupados en el Gran Salón?"_

 _R_ on trató de no pensar en ello, no iba actuar como un imbécil egoísta en ese momento. Ya suficiente había dudado de sí mismo y de sus amigos, resultado del medallón y sus miedos no resueltos.

Pero era muy difícil, ahora que la batalla había acabado y lo único que quedaban por hacer era darles a los muertos digna sepultura, sus inseguridades lo atacaron.

Era triste, y patético, incluso admitirlo para él, pero su familia no sentiría su muerte con la misma fuerza que la de Fred. Aunque había superado sus temores, no era precisamente ciego. No tenía que ver con que quisieran más a su hermano que a él, su madre los amaba a todos. Ron no tenía duda de que se lamentarían por su muerte, pero no les dolería tanto.

Fred era la parte de un conjunto, de los gemelos. Eran alguien; tal vez no tuvieran la aprobación de Molly, pero su ambición y talento les habían dado sus frutos. Habían demostrado que no importa que orígenes tenías, si eras bromista o un estudiante aplicado, podrías obtener resultados satisfactorios y divertirte al mismo tiempo.

Ambos habían intentado traer una chispa de alegría en medio de tanto sombrío _terror._

Era alguien que importaba, que su falta de presencia sería notada. Y Ron no pudo más que llorar, porque era su hermano, más allá de sus miedos y estúpidos pensamientos de " _¿Y sí...?",_ seguía siendo el chico con quien había compartido su infancia, su sangre, buenos y malos recuerdos, una _vida._

Y ya no estaba más. Como muchos otros.

Sintió como los brazos de Hermione lo rodearon por completo, intentando confortarlo con su calidez y calmar sus lágrimas. Pero era imposible.

Tantos habían _muerto_ por esa guerra insensata, y Ron, a pesar de su llamado infantilismo y falta de tacto, nunca ante había deseado haber intercambiado lugares con alguien. Sin importar si lo llorarían o no, porque si había algo que era sagrado en ese mundo para él, era su familia.

Y parte de la _familia_ encontraba a unos pasos de Ron, mirando vacíamente el techo del Gran Salón y sin respirar.

 _La poca inocencia que había resguardado tan cuidadosamente, se quebró en mil pedazos. Lo único que lo indico fueron sus gritos de angustia, que se unieron a otros cientos de gritos de gozo, perdiéndose en la cacofonía de sonidos._

* * *

 _Ron había tenido un mal sueño con las arañas, otra vez. Desde la broma pesada de los gemelos, él había desarrollado un miedo terrible hacia las criaturas de ocho patas._

 _Lloro silenciosamente contra la almohada, porque no quería despertar a nadie. Mucho menos a sus hermanos, ya suficiente se habían burlado de Ron, como para que el niño se permitiera darles más armas a su arsenal. Se refregó los ojos con violencia ¿Por qué sus hermanos tenían que ser tan malos con él?_

 _Cuando escuchó el rechinido característico de la puerta de su habitación abrirse, se percató de que no había ahogado sus sollozos lo suficiente._

 _Al mirar hacia arriba y ver que era uno de los gemelos, más específicamente Fred, (si su remera con la llamativa "F" era un indicativo) Ron había sentido como su corazón se desplomaba. ¡Ahora no lo iban a dejar en paz nunca más!_

 _El pensamiento solo causo que las lágrimas aumentaran. Esperó con el rostro escondido en sus mantas, la burla cruel por parte de su hermano, pero Fred se mantuvo en silencio._

 _Al levantar el rostro nuevamente para preguntarle a su hermano que demonios estaba esperando, se dio cuenta de que Fred se estaba acercando. Ron se acurrucó más contra el respaldo de su cama, en un intento de mantener la distancia. Pero su hermano no pareció notarlo, pues no paró._

 _Ron cerró los ojos. Esperó la broma o réplica dura que seguramente saldría de los labios de su hermano, pero esta nunca llegó. No quería levantar sus párpados, por miedo a la expresión que Fred probablemente estaba portando._

 _Tímidamente se animo a susurrarle al otro niño por qué lloraba, ya no le importaba si el gemelo iba a burlarse. Ron solo quería mantener a otra persona con él en la habitación para que la oscuridad no se sintiera tan amenazante, y si para eso tenía que aguantar la crueldad de su hermano, bueno, era un pequeño precio a pagar._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron asustados, cuando en vez de escuchar una burla, un cuerpo cálido no mucho mayor que el suyo lo rodeó con sus brazos._

 _Sintió la voz de Fred hablarle palabras suaves y calmantes. Ron no comprendía que estaba sucediendo._

 _\- Lo siento Ronnie, creo se nos fue un poco la mano esta vez- el Weasley mayor le susurraba mientras trataba de secar las húmedas mejillas del niño menor que comenzaron a derramarse con más fuerza al caer en la cuenta de lo que su hermano estaba tratando de hacer - Shh, solo fue una pesadilla._

 _Ron solo pudo asentir en silencio mientras correspondía el abrazo de Fred, no importa lo cruel que el gemelo podría llegar a ser, nunca antes lo había escuchado hablarle así. Iba a disfrutarlo mientras durara._

 _Su hermano lo sostuvo a hasta que el llanto se calmó y el sueño lo venció, quedándose junto a él toda la noche para ahuyentar a las arañas._

 _A la mañana siguiente, actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero Ron nunca iba a olvidar lo agradecido que se había sentido, y lo calmantes que habían sido los brazos de su hermano mientras alejaban de su habitación todo mal._

* * *

Luego del funeral de los caídos, Ron se refugió en los brazos de sus amigos. Los estrechó a ambos muy fuerte, y se mantuvieron en esa posición un buen tiempo ( _Merlín, los pudo haber perdido para siempre. Harry incluso había verdaderamente muerto durante unos minutos)._

Hermione podría ser su novia, pero primero había sido su amiga. Y lazos tan fuertes como la amistad eran mucho más resistentes que el sentimiento de enamoramiento que persistía en él. Sintió el calmante olor de pergaminos viejos, y vainilla, el cual se entremezclaba con el peculiar aroma de madera de escoba y menta. Ambos adolescentes le devolvieron el abrazo con el mismo fervor, estando al tanto de su repentina necesidad de cercanía.

Luego de meses de haber estado solo los tres de ellos, siempre juntos, les había resultado muy complicado mantenerse en sus disposiciones anteriores. Luego de dos semanas de pesadillas y falta de sueño, Harry y Hermione terminaron por mudarse indeterminadamente a la Madriguera. Molly no parecía descontenta con el arreglo, y Ginny estaba más que dispuesta a mantener a Harry cerca para intentar recomponer su pseudo-relación en ciernes.

Ron había intentado no atacar a Ginny por acercarse furtivamente a Harry, Hermione y él mientras estaban hablando. Pero la paranoia creada por la constante persecución todavía permanecía en los tres de ellos. Y luego de haber visto a Harry morir, y a Hermione ser torturada, Ron se permitiría ser protector de quienes se acercaban demasiado a sus amigos.

Era irracional ( _¡Ronald Billius Weasley! ¡Discúlpate de inmediato por atacar a tu hermana con un aturdidor! ¡Ya no necesitan luchar!),_ pero cualquier movimiento brusco o mirada mínimamente sospechosa lo ponían en el borde. Sabía que no era el único, había visto cuan tensas se habían vuelto las sonrisas de Harry cuando Ginny hacía una aparición de la nada y se posicionaba a su lado, o como Hermione vigilaba cada rincón de una habitación al entrar en busca de posibles salidas si es que ellos no estaban cerca.

Los terrores nocturnos no sucedían cada noche, pero si dos o tres veces por semana. Solo Hermione o Harry podrían calmarlo, porque en medio de los _flashback_ y el miedo, Ron no podía discernir si estaba en su casa, en el campo de batalla, en medio de una huida o en un potencial peligro y tendía a atacar a quien lo tocara.

Fue difícil, para todos ellos, pero estaban mejorando. Por primera vez desde que llegó a Hogwarts en su primer año y se lanzó a lo que en ese momento parecían inocentes aventuras, las cosas estaban mejorando.

Soltó a sus amigos con renuencia, y se acercó a George.

El gemelo restante no parecía estarlo llevando mejor que ellos mismos. Sus ojos lucían ojeras profundas, y a veces mientras hablaba, dejaba inconclusa una frase o una broma como esperando que alguien dijera el final; cuando caía en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sonreía tristemente y terminaba lo que había comenzado. Cuando discutía con alguien (Normalmente con Molly porque _"Cariño, no puedes quedarte en ese apartamento vacío, vuelve a la Madriguera" "Mamá, estoy bien" "¡No lo estas! Ni siquiera nos hablas tan a menudo, y no estas comiendo bien, has bajado mucho de peso. Se que lo que ocurrió te afectó pero no puedes estancarte en la muerte de-" "Mamá, la discusión terminó"),_ siempre miraba a su izquierda como buscando la aprobación de su otra mitad, solo para ser recibido por la nada. Molly era persistente, pero luego de ver que su insistencia parecía solo dañar más a su hijo, opto por una mirada decepcionada para mostrar su desaprobación.

A Ron siempre le costaba mirar cualquier otra característica del rostro de su hermano que no fueran sus ojos, no importa lo tormentosos que estos fueran. La razón era muy simple, a pesar de que como el resto de George eran idénticos a los de Fred, había unos vestigios de verde nadando en el profundo azul y ese color le recordaba que no estaba hablando con su hermano muerto, sino con George. Con alguien que no necesitaba que solo hubiera dolor en los ojos de quienes lo miraban, ya suficiente tenía con que Lee no lo visitara más seguido por las similitudes con su gemelo caído. Incluso a Charlie, el Weasley joven más cercano a los gemelos, le costaba horrores ver su rostro sin que una mueca contrariada surgiera en el.

\- Hey - le susurró suavemente a su hermano, haciendo que los ojos de George se centraran en él - Ven aquí.

George parecía tan roto, que dolía verlo. Pero aún así, Ron no mostró señas de sentirse incómodo cuando pasó su brazo por los hombros del otro Weasley y lo arrastro hasta donde Harry y Hermione se encontraban. Lo que menos necesitaba su hermano ahora eran las miradas de compasión que iba a recibir de cada otra persona del recinto que conociera su situación, tampoco la suya.

Él se encargó de hacer que cada idiota que mirara en su dirección con algo de tristeza, alejara los ojos asustado. Al menos, Ron se permitiría admitir, había algo bueno que viniera con la fama de haber luchado en la batalla que le dio fin a la guerra.

Miró a sus amigos, preguntándoles silenciosamente si eso estaba bien. Ambos habían sonreído comprensivamente,y asintieron.

Los tres no tardaron en tratar de poner a George cómodo, alejando los ojos furtivos y evitando el silencio incómodo que usualmente solía aparecer luego de los deslices de su hermano.

Cuando escuchó la risa temblorosa, pero aún así increíblemente agradecida de George; vio como las últimas personas se iban retirando del lugar y se alejaban fuertemente apoyados los unos en los otros, intentando juntar los retazos de felicidad que les quedaban y aferrarse a ellos; ver como Molly le sonreía apreciativamente no muy lejos de ellos, y notar que las nubes se iban alejando dando paso al cálido sol, Ron no pudo evitar pensar que sí, _las cosas estaban mejorando._

Notó las manos de sus amigos tomar las suyas, y apretarlas con firmeza. Y sonrió, porque ellos estaban de acuerdo con él.


End file.
